


The (Miraculous Ladybug) Breakfast Club

by Madamoiselle_Miraculous (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Breakfast Club!AU, Weed mention, and there is kind of shade, chloe is a meanie, drug mention, i may or may not be adding the stereotype that some artists are also hard out stoners, they all have saturday detention because theyre bad ppl lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Madamoiselle_Miraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has had the bad luck to be given Saturday detention, along with five other students. She kind of feels sorry for Principal Damocles. She can see how boring detention is now.</p><p>A Breakfast Club!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this fanart on tumblr, which were screen redraws for the dance scene in The Breakfast Club, and I had to do a Breakfast Club AU

If Marinette’s day had to get any worse, it had to be because she slept in on the one day of the year she absolutely had to go to school. Saturday. Detention day. At first, she was sure it was a mistake when her mother called her down, asking her why she had a detention when she hardly ever gained one. A moment’s thought and then she realised with horror: she had fallen asleep in class. The late night patrols and fights with akuma were really taking the toll on the poor girl, and she could barely keep up a normal sleep schedule. Maybe she would have to plan a few days to get it sorted. For now, though, she had her detention to deal with.

As soon as she found out, she immediately called Alya. She needed to know her best friend was going to be in this early morning detention with her. The disappointment still hung up in the air when she awoke that morning. Alya didn’t have a detention. Marinette was going to be alone with whoever else had been put on detention with her. 

That morning, Marinette had woken up late. She had to be at school at nine, and it was already half past eight, and she was going to be late. Not a wonderful start, especially when she knew if she behaved well, Principal Damocles could let her go early on good behaviour. The detention was expected to last until four o’clock, so she had to pack a lunch to go with her. Even Tikki seemed annoyed with this detention regime, and Marinette would have to make it up to her. She packed their shared lunch in a bag: a small container filled with salad and dressing, and another container filled with as many cookies as it could carry. If she were going to be stuck in school, she may as well take something to look forward to.

The horrible reality of this detention dawned on Marinette suddenly as she hurried down the street to school. If there was an akuma attack, there may not be any way for her to get there to stop it. Principal Damocles would probably be watching them all day. He would notice if she claimed to go to the bathroom and didn’t return for hours. So would everyone else, then her secret identity would be out. They would all know she was Ladybug. Her life would be over.

When Marinette reached the front steps of her school, she took a deep breath and shook her head. No one else seemed to have arrived yet, and it looked like she was going to be the only one on detention. Not that that was a bad thing. They probably weren’t allowed to speak during the entire thing anyway, and it was going to be super boring either way. Good thing she brought her design book. She could work on a few dresses during the day, one for her and one for Alya. If any of their other friends ask, she wouldn’t mind making dresses for them.

She stepped up onto the first step to the front doors when she heard someone behind her call out her name, “Marinette!”

She glanced behind her and stepped back onto the pavement when she saw Nino running towards her. He pushed his headphones down around his neck, and when he caught up to her he leaned on her shoulder, pushing his hat up so he could see her. “Fancy seeing you here, Marinette! I thought you didn’t get detentions. Is Alya here?” He joked, and then he immediately looked around for her friend.

“Oh, no, Alya didn’t get detention. Why are you here, Nino?” She asked, making her way up the stairs. Nino always managed to brighten her day with his happy personality. It was a shock when he had become and akuma himself, just like Alya, but it was a relief when Marinette was able to fix it.

“I was listening to music in the library.” He shrugged, and then he opened the door for her and let her inside. “Apparently that’s ‘not allowed’ and my music is ‘too disturbing for the ears of others,’” he laughed, walking ahead of Marinette to their classroom. 

“I’m glad you’re here then.” She laughed with him, “I thought I was going to be alone today, especially since I’m so late! Detention started five minutes ago.”

Nino chuckled when he pushed open the door, then he stopped and turned to her with a broad smile on his face. “It would seem that neither of us are going to be alone today either! Look who else got detention.”

Marinette leaned around Nino and glanced inside the classroom, and immediately paled. There was Chloe, sitting in her usual spot and painting her nails. This detention certainly was not going to be fun if _Chloe_ didn’t manage to get out of it. Her eyes flicked to across the aisle next to her, and there was Adrien. Which was a surprise. Marinette felt the blood rush to her head and she knew her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Now she had to spend the whole day with Adrien and Chloe _without_ Alya? That was so unfair.

She looked up to the back of the classroom, and Nathanael was sitting there, his head already bent over his sketchbook so only his hair could be seen. It was nice to have someone as nice as him there, not that Adrien and Nino weren’t nice of course. Maybe their combined presence would cancel out the utter awfulness that was Chloe Bourgeois.

“Ah, Marinette, Nino, glad to see that you both could make it.” Principal Damocles sighed, “please, take a seat.”

She hurried into the class and sat in her usual seat behind Adrien, trying not to catch the boy’s eyes. Who knew what he thought of her now! He probably thought she was a hardened rule-breaker, someone that was ALWAYS in detention on a Saturday. Then he would never want to be with someone like her! If Alya were there with her, Marinette was sure her best friend would be the voice of reason to her madness: if Adrien was there too, then obviously he was in detention also, and was also a rule breaker. Marinette couldn’t figure out why, but she seemed to find him more attractive that way.

Chloe looked over at Marinette, then she made a pointedly disgusted face at her. What on Earth had Marinette done to annoy her when it was one ten minutes past nine in the morning. It’s only been a minute!

Principal Damocles stood up and looked around the classroom, his moustache twitching. “Alright, now that everyone’s here, the rules are that there will be no communication of any type. You will not be allowed to eat until lunch time, and you will not be allowed to move until the end of the day.” He picked up the paper behind him and started distributing it among the students. Marinette’s face fell when she saw what it was titled with: _Who Am I?_

“You will be required to complete this essay by the end of the day. I’m expecting five essays.” Principal Damocles sounded absolutely tired that night, and he seemed as if he also didn’t want to be here, which was fair enough. If Marinette didn’t want to be here, then he obviously didn’t either. They should try being nicer to the principal, he’s always trying to be fair.

“In the meantime, I shall be in my office.” He sighed deeply, and left the room, but then he immediately came back. “I will be listening closely, the door will be opened. If anyone so much as utters a word, they will be joining me next Saturday in detention.” As he turned back around, Marinette swore she could hear a ‘please don’t,’ as he left. Poor Principal Damocles.

The classroom was rather peaceful then. No one was talking. There was the faint scratch-scratch of Nathanael’s pencil on paper, but for a moment, it stopped. Marinette glanced behind her, and saw Nathanael’s dark green eyes staring back. They widened for a moment, then he ducked down and began sketching again.

She frowned and took a deep breath, and turned back to the front of the class, only to be distracted by another pair of green eyes. Adrien was smiling at her, and he acted like he was going to ask her something. But at the last minute, he seemed to remember the warning Principal Damocles had said, and he turned back to his essay.

Marinette glanced over at Nino, who was tapping out a nonexistent beat on the desk. Whatever he was thinking, it wasn’t the essay like he should have been. Marinette wasn’t too focused on it either. Rather, she was already daydreaming about Adrien’s very kind and handsome smile. _he was living up to the Handsome Boy title._

Marinette heard a little ‘hem, hem,’ and for a long moment, she didn’t really want to look at where it came from. But the ‘hem, hem’ got louder and more persistent, so Marinette had to look at her. Chloe was staring right at her, an all-knowing smirk on her face, her chin in her hand as she leaned on the desk behind her.

“Hello, Marinette.” She sighed, “so what got you in here? I didn’t think someone as _rule-abiding_ as you would end up with all the bottom feeders.”

“Is that what you call yourself, Chloe?” Marinette replied, not missing a beat, “because I thought your esteemed father would have been able to get you out of this too.”

Adrien and Nino both stared back at Marinette in surprise, and they all waited for Damocles to come and reprimand the two girls, but it never happened. Maybe he was too busy listening to music himself. Chloe’s lips turned into a thin line, and after a few quiet moments, Nino piped up:

“Let me guess, your dad wasn’t able to get you out after you skipped class to go shopping?” He teased, and then he snickered when Chloe’s face became positively scarlet with anger and she turned to the front of the class, her ponytail swinging.

It was nice to have Chloe put in her place, but even Marinette knew that Nino would be paying for it later. Yet again, the classroom was silent, and Adrien spoke up. “Why are you in here, Marinette? Simply curious.”

“Well. Uhm. Err.” Marinette froze for a moment, not really wanting to tell him that she had fallen asleep in class. It would have been the most embarrassing moment of her life. She could just imagine the disgust in Adrien’s face, he would think she was so weird.

“She fell asleep in class, Adrien.” Chloe told him, every word laced with what she obviously thought was charm. “I saw it all, she was drooling all over the desk! Isn’t that funny?” 

Marinette would have loved it if she could die right then.

From the back of the classroom, Nathanael spoke up quietly. “That’s not funny, Chloe. At least it shows she stays up and finishes his homework. Unlike you.”

Twice in a day, someone has stood up for her in order to tell Chloe to stop. It wasn’t even ten o’clock yet! Marinette felt like she was going to have a good day. That was until Principal Damocles returned, his moustache still quivering.

“I heard someone talking? Who was it?” He asked, his arms crossed as he stared down at Nino, as if he expected it to be him. They all simply looked down at their papers. There was no speaking, not a sound. Marinette swore she could hear the silence a lot louder than she could hear anyone talking.

Damocles sighed deeply, and he looked around the classroom for a moment. “Please. I don’t want to be here any more than you do. Just. Be quiet and we won’t have to do this next week.”

When Damocles left the room, they all breathed a collective sigh, and sat back in their chairs. It was almost ten. There were six hours left. Six boring, horrible hours. Marinette was not going to enjoy this day, although being spoken to by Adrien (even when Adrien simply wanted to know why she was there) was definitely going to be the main highlight she was going to tell Alya later.


	2. Lunch Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go along the actual plot of The Breakfast Club, but with a few changes of course. I've been trying to remember the actual movie, but I think from now I might end up simply doing things my way.

When Principal Damocles was out of the room again, Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head on the desk. She had to feel sorry for their principal, having to deal with all the bad students while every other teacher got to spend their Saturday doing whatever it is teachers do. Not to mention that one of those bad students was Chloe, and she was going to be complaining soon.

Amazingly, Marinette heard no other noises from the other occupants of their classroom. In fact, the silence was deafening. She looked up from her desk and at the two boys in front of her. Nino had his chin in his hands, staring at the board with a vague expression. She glanced down at Adrien, and noticed he was balancing a pencil on his nose. He must have been absolutely bored!

Her eyes flicked over to Chloe and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. The blonde girl was painting her nails, and Marinette couldn’t fathom why on Earth anyone would bring nail polish to school. What if she spilt the polish all over the desk, who would clean it up then?

She stood up after a few minutes to stretch her legs and arms, and she accidentally caught a glimpse of Nathanael, looking at her again. He turned as red as his hair when he caught her eye, and simply had to look away. Marinette thought he was such a nice person, and she wished she could get to know him a little better.

These were the people she had to spend the entire day with in silence while writing a terrible essay about themselves. Since it wasn’t really official schoolwork, Marinette didn’t want to do it. In fact, around this time, she was getting kind of sleepy again. She yawned softly, like a little kitten and rested her head on her arms. Her design book laid in front of her, unopened, and a pencil rolled away when she knocked it accidentally. Her eyes started drifting closed.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and finally stopped when they entered the classroom. Marinette heard Principal Damocles take a deep sigh, and finally ask, “who needs to go to the bathroom?”

Marinette’s hand shot up into the air, as did everyone else’s. Damocles sighed in resignation and stood back as all the teenagers hurried out of the room and their separate ways to the bathroom. When they returned to the classroom, Marinette sat at her seat and got out her lunch.

Damocles stood at the door, watching them, and then Chloe spoke up, “Principal Damocles, what do we do if we want something to drink?” 

The principal closed his eyes slowly, “Miss Bourgeois, did you not bring your own drink?”

“No! I thought water would be provided.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “How am I supposed to wash down my salad without any water!”

“Alright, fine. Two students can go and get some water from the cafeteria.” Damocles looked around and pointed to Marinette and Nathanael. “You two can go.”

Nathanael seemed a little shocked, but he got up out of his seat and followed Marinette along to the cafeteria. This was a good time for her to get to know him! She smiled at him, hoping to come across as friendly and fell into step beside him. He seemed shocked when she did, and tried to hurry ahead of her.

Marinette huffed and tried a more direct approach. “Hello Nathanael! I didn’t think you would have gotten detention.”

He froze up quickly and turned to look at her, his cheeks flushed. Marinette stopped and smiled sweetly, her hands clasped together as she awaited Nathanael’s reply. He stood there nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his head. He seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally, he said, “hi… Marinette.”

That was as far as their conversation had gotten. Nathanael turned around and continued on his way to the cafeteria. The bottled water was there as they had been told, and they carried five bottles back to their classroom. Unfortunately there was always something that they forgot about.

“I can’t drink this!” Chloe screeched, “it’s not spring water. It will make my skin break out and then I won’t look as pretty.”

Marinette huffed and slammed the water down on the desk in front of Chloe. “Then I’m afraid you’ll just have to die of thirst. I’m hungry too! And I’m not going back to the cafeteria to find your special water.”

Chloe stood up, her hands on the desk as she stared at Marinette challengingly, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Then she turned her head to the side and started, “Sabrina g-” She stopped for a moment, and then she blushed. Of course, there was no Sabrina to go and get Chloe her water for her. She scowled angrily and snatched up the bottled water, taking a seat again.

Adrien thanked Marinette, and smiled kindly at her. It made her heart soar and she giggled happily when she took a seat. Principal Damocles had left to eat his own lunch, and now Marinette could eat all her salad and all her cookies. Tikki was shifting around in her purse, and she stuck her head out for a moment if only to steal a few cookies from Marinette. She was hungry too after all!

There was a dull thud and then the sound of something rolling down stairs. Marinette turned around and saw Nathanael’s water bottle rolling down beside her, and it continued until it came to a stop against the teacher’s desk. Adrien and Nino turned and looked at her, then she gestured behind herself to Nathanael. When she finally looked, Nathanael’s face was pale. He had a pen in one hand and a sandwich slice in the other.

She felt sorry for him. It must have been embarrassing to make such a loud noise in a silent classroom, and she knew how it felt herself. Before anyone else was able to make a horrible comment against him, Marinette got up and grabbed his bottle and carried it up to him. His eyes widened and he took the bottle with shaky hands, muttering a quiet “thank you” to her.

She was about to go back to her seat when she glanced down at what he was drawing. Clearly, it was Chat Noir and Ladybug, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile at how well Nathanael had managed to capture the silly kitty’s flirtatious smile. It was a talent, obviously. She couldn’t even believe how well he drew herself! 

“These are very good!” She smiled encouragingly, and Nathanael blushed again, then he covered his drawing with his free hand.

“Thank you… Marinette.” He mumbled, and Marinette somehow got the feeling that he wanted her to leave. When she returned to her seat, she glanced over what Adrien and Nino was eating. Another sandwich from Nino, and cheesy pastries from Adrien. In fact, there was rather a lot of cheese there. Why would anyone ever need so much cheese? People probably wondered why Marinette needed so many cookies.

The silence was back again, and Marinette found it to be a little intimidating. Why did detentions have to be all about silence, why couldn’t they be about discussing what they had done wrong. _I’m sorry, Ms. Mendeleiv, I didn’t mean to fall asleep in class._

When Marinette had finished her lunch, she decided to get started on those designs she had been wanting to do. She opened her design book and started sketching.

After a few minutes, she felt a few shadows over her, and when she looked up she found herself staring into a pair of green eyes. Adrien was smiling at her, leaning against his arms on the desk. Nino was looking over her work as well, but he was more focused on the music coming out of his headphones.

“It’s kind of boring in here, isn’t it?” Adrien asked. “I wish I’d thought to have brought a book or something. Who writes essays?” He laughed. Marinette could have died then, his laugh being the last thing she had ever heard. Then she would have come back to tell Alya all about it.

He glanced down at her designs again and rested his chin on his hand. “Those are very good designs. You could be a famous designer one day.”

Sure, the comment was harmless, and it was encouragement, but it made Marinette happy nonetheless. This was until Chloe decided that she wanted attention from Adrien. Chloe leaned over Marinette’s shoulder, her eyelashes fluttering and her lips in a lovely smile. Marinette sighed and shifted over so that Chloe could sit next to her, and then she decided that she would move away to sit with Nathanael. At least he isn’t likely to give her a heart attack or to steal the attention of the boy of her dreams.

Of course, when she sat with Nathanael, she may have inadvertently given him a heart attack. He was so shocked she would choose to willingly sit with her. It was almost like a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might get a little close, and there could be the dance scene!


	3. Getting High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to throw this stereotype in, but I really wanted to write the weed-smoking scene because that led to the dance scene and the heartfelt talks and everything, and I needed someone to make the person that smokes it. So I chose Nathanael. This chapter's a little shorter than the rest because I am going to try to split up the main events of the movie (also I have completely forgotten whether the dance scene comes before or after the heartfelt chat so... *shrug*)

Adrien Agreste was bored. He was bored and Chloe was trying to flirt with him and Nino was listening to some sort of dubstep thing and now Marinette has moved away to sit with Nathanael at the back. So Adrien couldn’t look at her designs anymore. Nathanael will be flirting with her, maybe even helping her with a few designs. Adrien couldn’t pinpoint why, but he felt inexplicably _jealous_ of Nathanael giving Marinette so much attention.

After a long moment of listening to Chloe talk about whatever new pair of jeans she had bought from her father and the constant beat of Nino’s headphones, everyone shot back to their usual seats when Principal Damocles hurried into the room. He came to a stop and straightened out his coat, then he took a deep breath.

“S-something has… Come up.” He began, his moustache still quivering. “I must leave for at least half an hour, I expect that you will all continue behaving as you have been.”

Half an hour without having to worry about Principal Damocles running in and bothering them. They could do a lot of fun things without him around. Every student stayed silent until they could hear the large double doors at the front of the school close, and then Chloe slipped back to sit near Adrien, and Marinette went back to sit next to Nathanael.

He was not going to sit here and listen to Chloe talk about his father’s clothes again. Adrien stood up after a long time and went to stand at the front of the class. Everyone else went silent. Marinette and Nathanael were looking at him from the back of the class, and Nino had even turned off his music. 

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Chloe asked politely, leaning forward on her hands. “Aren’t you going to sit here and listen to my story.”

“I’ll be honest, I’d love to, Chloe.” He began, putting his hands up in defeat. “Unfortunately, I don’t really share my father’s love of clothing. Although, some people’s designs _are_ better than others.” He glanced up at Marinette inconspicuously, smirking ever so slightly. She had a blush on her cheeks. It was as if she knew he was talking about him.

“This day is extremely boring, though.” He admitted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk behind him. He had everyone’s attention now. Even Nathanael wasn’t drawing anymore, but everyone could see the obvious blush he had on his cheeks due to Marinette sitting next to him.

“Oh, I completely agree, Adrien!!” Chloe trilled happily, leaning back and clasping her hands together. “I say we play spin the bottle, just you and me so there’s only two choices.” She winked at him, and Adrien raised his eyebrows in question.

“Uh, no. Let’s not do that, Chloe. There are three other people in here.” He pointed out. “If there’s anything that could make it interesting, I would welcome anyone’s suggestions.” He spread his arms out wide, almost as if inviting any ideas.

Nino glanced back at Nathanael, as if trying to gain his attention. Adrien noticed this, and looked in the red head’s direction as well. It took a moment, but even Chloe looked at him too. Soon, everyone was looking at Nathanael, and he was looking back at them as if he wasn’t used to all this attention. He probably wasn’t used to it. He definitely wasn’t like Adrien after all.

“Why are you all looking at me?” He asked quietly, his voice quiet. 

“We know what artists have, dude.” Nino laughed. “Come on, you’ve got to have some.”

He blinked slowly for a moment, then he blushed darkly. “If y-you’re talking about me having weed, you’re wrong!”

“Right, even though we saw you with some!” Chloe pointed out. “You’ve got some and we’re bored and need some excitement.”

“But then the room will smell like cannabis!” Nathanael argued. “And then we will all get detention again.”

Everyone else simply kept staring at Nathanael. Nothing could defeat bored teenagers alone in a school. He had to give in soon. And he did. He didn’t feel right when people stared at him, so Nathanael jumped up and shut his art book. He stumbled down the stairs in the middle of the class and ran out of the hallway. Everyone else immediately got up and followed, even Marinette who simply wanted to know how this would all work.

They went to the locker room, and Nathanael was already fiddling with the locker. He was mumbling self-assuredly, glancing back at the door as if to check Damocles wasn’t back yet. When he opened the locker, he grabbed out a bag filled with a green plant and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He looked worried, but when Adrien put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he smiled and almost calmed down.

When they returned to the classroom, Marinette and Nino immediately went and opened as many windows as possible. This would make sure the smell was at least partially gone when Damocles returned.

Soon, they were all sitting in a circle on the floor, passing the blunt. Adrien was watching everyone’s faces as they took a hit, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at Marinette’s face as she blinked blearily at everyone. Nathanael blew out smoke, and then he tried ‘eating’ it. 

Chloe took a hit and squeezed her eyes shut, almost choking. It was obvious she was only trying it because Adrien was too, but that was okay. She looked around at everyone with wide eyes, and then she smiled. “Do you know how popular I am? I am sooooo popular, everyone loves me!” 

Everyone laughed, they didn’t really want to have to disagree with Chloe. Maybe they thought if they agreed, she wouldn’t bother them after that. Nino seemed to be the most tolerant of the smoke, he barely made any sort of reaction to it.

This day was starting to turn out to be a bit more exciting than Adrien had believed it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I think I'm getting to the end of this fic (I knew it wasn't going to be very long anyway) and next chapter might have some kisses in it and stuff. Also, Chloe's quote after she smokes the weed is the same quote that Claire says in the film! I had to go and look for it myself.  
> In other news, I think I'm going to hell with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I don't mention it in the actual story (I don't know if I will), Nathanael is there because he spent all lesson drawing and was caught and Adrien didn't hand in his homework. I hope everyone likes this!


End file.
